


Shattered heart

by Pysco_babydoll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pysco_babydoll/pseuds/Pysco_babydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the heart it is such key part of  life both physically and emotional, that it is truly such a shame that it can be shattered in but moment of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered heart

                Zatanna was making her way through the dingy streets of Gotham towards her boyfriend Dick Grayson apartment. They had started dating at age thirteen back when Zatanna simple knew him as the talented yet mischievous Robin. Now twenty-one several things had changed, Dick had graduated from being Robin into his own superhero identity Nightwing, they were now part of the Justice League, Dick was attending college and training to take over Wayne industries and she was working as a stage magician in Las Vegas. However the one thing that had been constant in their most unusually lives was each other, they were always there for one another whether they were dating or just friends.

                Everything however was about to change perhaps in the most drastic way possible. You see Zatanna had secret, a big secret, and it was this very secret the was leading her to her boyfriend's apartment unannounced, Zatanna was pregnant.

                As she approached the upscale apartment complex, Zatanna eyes natural looked up searching and landing on the windows she knew belonged to Dick apartment, to her astonishment the windows were completely black. Zatanna stood there for awhile gazing at the windows a thousand thoughts swirling through her head, very few good, because if there was one absolute truth about Dick Grayson it was that he was a night owl. Slightly panicking and fearing for the worst Zatanna instantly teleported directly inside the apartments living room. After landing lightly in the living room Zatanna stilled for a moment listening to the sounds around her.

                Then she heard the faint sounds of breathing, almost indistinguishable from the quietness around her, coming from the bedroom. Zatanna moved quietly towards the doorway so as not to wake Dick from his sleep, it was probably better to share the news with him when he was wide awake anyway. As she reached the cracked door, pushing it open slightly just wide enough to peek in, seeing a mass under the blankets she let a small smile grace her features, at the thought to be sleeping form of her beloved boyfriend Dick Grayson.

                Alight low feminine moaning noise sound from the bed and suddenly the figure in the bed turn over and long bright red hair came into view, the women's face was ducked her lips meeting the mans. There in the bed was Dick Grayson having what could only be an adult encounter with the one and only batgirl Barbara Gordon.

                A loud choking sound was emitted from Zatanna's lips as she stood frozen staring at the two. The sound echoed through the room startling the two people in bed, causing their heads to snap up their eyes falling on the figure in the door way. Upon seeing who had caught them covered in red, their blue eyes once nearly black lust mutated, one pair widening in shock, the other, narrowing in distain.

"Z" Dick gasped out in shock pushing Barbara off of him and scrambling to his feet.

Only to see Zatanna eyes fill with tears before she turned on her heel and run out of the room, Dick froze staring at the spot she had been standing in only moments before his face filled with dread, one thought echoing through is head.

_'What have done, how could I have been so stupid."_

The slamming of the front door jarred Dick out of his thoughts, turning he stared at Barbara.

"No" her voice a harsh painful whisper, an expression of agony crossed Dick face at her tone as if he was in both physical and emotional pain as if going against what she wished would kill him.

"I have to" Dick exclaimed with an experated sigh, as he tugs on a pair of jeans before rushing out of the apartment. Dick's heart hammered in his chest as ran done the stairs only stopping to ask the doorman which way Zatanna went before rushing into the darkness of the night. After running for what seemed to be hours Dick final caught a glimpse of Zatanna about a block away leaning against the side of a building breathing heavily, tears rolling down her red checks. Zatanna hearing the sound of someone running towards her looked down the block to see Dick heading directly towards her.

She stood still watching him coming towards her for a second, before twisting around the corner and resuming running.

_'Why is he following me hasn't he done enough how could I have been so stupid, I knew he was really close to Barbara but I thought they were just friends. How could he do that?'_

"Z wait....stop....come on Z let me explain"

_'Why so I can hear you go on about how much you love Barbara and how I'll never compare and YOU just wanted to spare my feeling. A lot of good that did, lying bastard. You may have hurt me but I won't let you hurt this child'_

Zatanna took a sharp right turn heading down a dark alleyway in an attempt lose her pursuer before coming to halt as she reached a dead end. She whipped around hearing the sound of someone coming to a halt behind her. Her face twisted in mask of indescribable sorrow.

"Why did you fallow me, just go away, you have done enough" She screamed at the man standing in front of her, her voice sound frantic mixed with sadness, anger, and pain.

_'I need to leave get away from here, him, this city , this realm everything that has to do with him I need to leave it behind. I have to go home it's the only place where he won't be find me"_

"gnirb em emoh" was heard just as a bright blue light surrounded Zatanna. The light faded seconds later only to reveal that Zatanna had vanished.

Zatanna appeared in a bright blue light, in a elegant pallor, a fire burning brightly on one wall casting moving shadows across the walls of the royal palace of Starrealm. Zatanna collapsed on the marble floor wet sobs shacking her body and echo throughout the room. Sindella having sensed a portal opening came rushing to the pallor, only to freeze in the door way when she saw her daughter sobbing on the ground. Sindella rushed to her daughter pulling her against her chest and holding her as her sobs came to steady stop the deep breathing of sleep taking their place. Slowly taking his daughter from his wife, Giovanni carried Zatanna to her room gently placing her on the bed. Giovanni shut the door softly so as not to wake her before, turning towards his wife.

"Ella what happened, why is she so upset"

"Oh Gio I don't know she couldn't stop crying"

"What ever happened most have been horrible"

"Oh I hope she'll be ok"

"She'll be fine Ella she a strong girl, she'll make it through no matter what it is"

Zatanna woke up a short hour later, looking around the room she curled herself into a ball crying softly. Sindella peeked in a not long after, before making her way to the bed when she heard crying.

"Zatanna dear what wrong"

Her voice coming out in choking sobs "H...e che...ated on.... me, a...nd to m...ake ma...tters w..orse I.. am.... preg....nant" she buried her face in her moms chest sobbing loudly once more.

Sindella looked over her daughters head towards her husband standing in the door way. Giovanni eyes meet his wife's eyes clouded over with sorrow as they were, like his were clouded with anger. They stared at each other for a while a silent conversation passing between them, finally Giovanni nodded his head before vanishing in a blue light.

**With Dick**

"Shit were did she go, ok calm down Dick think she said gnirb em emoh so that would..... bring me home she went home of course where else would she go" turning around Dick headed towards the nearest Zeta transporter.

When Dick arrived in front of Zatanna's house, he found that the house was entirely black. Dick quickly moved towards the door, using his key to open it before stepping inside. As he walked in the house flipped on the light switch as he went, he call out

"Z, Zatanna are you here please just let me explain"

His response was meet with nothing but a still silence. He moved throughout the house searching every room for the woman he sought only to find that the house was indeed empty. After leaving the house Dick took a quick detour home for his Nightwing costume before he proceeded to check every other place Zatanna could be. Having checked all the locations yet finding Zatanna at none of them Nightwing in a last ditch effort made his way to the bat cave. Once there he made his way to the bat computer launching a search for Zatanna's communicator's signal.

"That won't find her" a gruff voice sounded from behind him, eyes widening Nightwing turning around and came face to face with his mentor Batman.

"What? Why?" Nightwing exclaimed in shock his eyes widening "The bat computer can find any one on earth"

"Exactly the point, Zatanna is no longer on earth. While you were running around like Wally, Giovanni dropped this off" Batman held out a piece of paper thinking back on how it came to be all while regretting his promise.

**Flashback**

Batman was sitting at the central computer in the watch tower looking over files when Giovanni appeared in a blue light behind him.

"What is it Giovanni"

"I am here to turn in Zatanna's resignation"

Batman whipped around a scowl marring his face.

"Why is she resigning?"

"I will tell you why but I asks that this be kept to yourself and not be entered in the computer system"

"Alright"

"Promise"

Growling softly "Fine" *cough* " I promise not to reveal the information to any one or entire it in the computer."

"Alright, Zataipreant"

"Say it slower"

"Zatanna is pregnant"

blinking owlish "could you repeat that"

"Zatan-"

"I know what you said are you, sure does Nightwing know"

"Yes she is positive, and no he does not know she went to tell him but something happened as to what happened that is for him to tell you" the last part spat out in disgust quickly followed by a whispered "Bastard"

Batman choosing to ignore the bastard comment replied "Very well, I'll take the resignation, do you know if she will ever rejoin"

"I am sorry I do not know"

" Giovanni"

"Yes"

"Regard less of what happened please keep me updated it is my grandchild after all"

"Of course, you can visit anytime"

"I will see you later" was Batman's last statement before he turned back around and continued reading.

** End of Flashback**

Nightwing reached out and took the paper from batman looking it over quickly.

"This is letter of resignation for the Justice League"

"Yes, from Zatanna look at the current location"

"Starrealm, that's what the spell meant she went back to her mother's Realm."

"Yes"

"How do I get there, have to talk to Zatanna" Nightwing exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"First Why don't you sit back down and explain to me why when I spoke Giovanni earlier he called you a bastard"

As the memories of his crime was once again brought to the for front Nightwing let out a sigh, dropping back down in the chair , hanging his head and covering his face in shame.

"I, I ... screwed up. I cheated on her...with Barbara. I don't know why, I was just sitting at home reading a book and she knocked on the door. We were sitting on the couch eating popcorn, drinking soda and watching a movie. I looked over at her .... and it ...just happened. I leaned over and kissed her ...and we just didn't... stop." As he spoke his voice was ruff, harsh, filed with pained, and slowing down and speeding up at random intervals. "God I am such an ass"

"That you are, you screwed up royally"

"Exactly that's why I need to talk to her I have to at least apologize."

"It going to be harder than you think, the only way in or out of Starrealm is through a portal created by the royal family and I highly doubt any them are going to hear you out anytime soon"

"There as to be another way"

"Not one I know of, start by talking to Barbara and set a standing point" turning on his heal Batman left the cave leaving Nightwing with alone with his thoughts.

****

Ok so I know next to nothing about Zatanna’s family or the magic that is found in DC comics, and what I read about from wiki bored me so I changed it up a bit. To make it quick Zatanna mom is a lord of order and the Queen of Starrealm. Do to Starrealm's laws members of the royal can only marry and have kids with people approved by the council. Giovanni was not approved by the council because of this Sindella left Zatanna when she was three in order to protect her, the law was later abolished do to the need for an heir.


End file.
